If Words Could Speak
by darkangel9314
Summary: It had just started off as an English project when Damon Salvatore started writing his pen pal Elena. Now three years later, He is now enrolled in the college of his dreams with his best friend Bonnie Bennett and still writing to Elena, but when Elena suddenly stops writing him one day. Damon senses something is wrong and embarks on a journey to find out what happened to Elena.
1. Chapter 1

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 1

Damon

Dear Elena,

I, Damon Salvatore, have finally made it to the college of my dreams. Sure there was a ton of school that I had been accepted into the last time I wrote you, but I finally decided to go to the one that was close enough to home, but far enough away for me to live my own life. That's write I have chosen to go to the Virginia Tech. Sure this school has gone through so much, but that's what made it the top choice for me. My parents were reluctant, but I assured them that I would try to be safe and that I would check in every week to see how they were doing. As for my degree plan well you know that I've always been fond of teaching, so I decided to make a career out of it. As for the subject I will be teaching well that has yet to be determined. As for worrying that I'll be alone. I wouldn't worry. Sure I'm nervous to start off in a new place away from the only home I've ever known, but don't you worry Miss Elena Gilbert, because I have Bonnie Bennett by my side to cheer me on and to go through this struggle with me. She's here for interior design which I thought was a bold choice for Bonnie, but she could always pick up on those little details. Something that I've actually never been able to do. She also knows how to adjust better than I do after all I've been in this dorm for a little over a week since they said we could move in early and here I am still not adjusted to it. I mean my roommate is the most obnoxious person ever and I still can't tell how he has so many friends I guess I'll just have to figure that out later…..

A knock on the door stopped Damon in his writing. He just hoped it wasn't his roommate, Glenn again. That boy was always forgetting his keys and it was driving Damon crazy already. Fortunately for Damon fate had other plans and on the other side of the door was his best friend Bonnie Bennett waiting for him to open it. She smiled that smile that charmed so many men before but not Damon. To him Bonnie was nothing more than a little sister and he hoped that she always stayed that way to him.

Damon smiled and pulled Bonnie into a bear hug making her laugh like she always did when she was around him.

"Hey stranger. Where have you been I haven't seen you since move in day." She said when he finally released her.

"Oh you know unpacking and be my usual self. You know how much I hate interacting with other humans."

"Remind me why you want to be a teacher again?" she laughed.

He smiled and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered that himself.

"Come on in. I would hate to see those perverts across the hall checking out your ass all day."

Bonnie laughed and came into the room where she saw his letter frowning slightly.

"You do know we're out of high school right damon? Why are you still writing to Elena?"

"Well it was our English teacher who got us into the pen pal thing Bonnie, but it was my choice to continue it. Elena's an awesome person and I love it when I can make her feel better."

"Damon Salvatore, the knight and shining armor." She laughed.

"I'm being serious Bonnie. This is the best decision I've ever made please respect that."

"I do respect it Damon. As far as I'm concerned you could do whatever you want. I would just hate for you to be so obsessed with writing to her that you forget to make new friends here while you're at it."

Damon smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"Why would I need new friends when I have the lovely Miss Bonnie Bennett sitting next to me."

She smiled and punched him in the arm. He smiled back and gave her another hug. She got out of his hug and pulled on his hand tugging him to the door.

"Come on Damon. We're going to have some real fun with people face to face."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bonnie. I would just rather sit in here and watch a movie."

"You always say that Damon. Don't you want to have fun for once?"

" I have plenty of fun Bonnie. We just don't have the same definition of fun anymore."

"Are you really bringing that up right now?"

"Brining what up Bonnie?"

"Are you really going to blame Stefan yet again for you not having fun? You can't change what happened to him Damon and he would want you to have fun."

"Are you really bringing my dead brother into this Bonnie? That's a low blow even for you."

Regret filled him as a look of sadness crossed Bonnie's face. It had been 3 years since Stefan had died, because of Damon's stupid mistake, but Damon still hadn't gotten over it like everyone wanted him too. It still hurt to this day and probably still would.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean to bring Stefan up. I know how much it still hurts you."

Damon sighed and picked up Bonnie's chin so they would be at eye level.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to make you upset. You're right. I have to go have fun while I can and there is no one I'd rather do it with then you. Now come on let's go do something."

She smiled and pulled him towards the door.

"You won't regret this Damon I promise."

He smiled back at her even though he felt reluctant to go. He just hoped she was right and he would have fun. After all he only had one life and he wanted to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 2

Damon stayed by the wall as he observed Stefan flirting with Caroline Forbes. She laughed at another stupid joke he had said as he twirled a strand of her blonde hair between his fingers. Anyone who had a set of eyes knew that these two loved each other, but unfortunately they wouldn't admit it to themselves so that the rest of their friends rather uncomfortable while they waited for Stefan and Caroline to figure that out themselves.

At least they were finally at a party where maybe they would get so drunk that they would finally make out then have to confront their feelings for each other. At least that would be something that would be entertaining to Damon.

"Ugh. Can those two just get a room already?" Bonnie said joining him with two beers in her hand.

He took one from her and smiled at her.

"My thoughts exactly Bon-Bon."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Which is exactly why I continue doing so?"

"Has anyone told you lately that you're an ass?"

"Yes. You tell me so every single day."

Bonnie laughed as they observed Stefan and Caroline one last time before Caroline left to go have sex with her boy toy Enzo or maybe it was Klaus or Tyler. Damon could never keep track of the men that Caroline slept with. She had even deflowered Matt Donovan and even Damon had thought that had been a miracle. Why couldn't a girl like Caroline get a boy like his brother?

Stefan walked over to Damon and Bonnie and smiled at Damon.

"Can we please go?"

"Whatever you say brother. I'll see you later Bon-Bon."

"You're still an asshole."

"And you'll always be my Bon-Bon."

He smiled at her as he left with Stefan.

"So when are you going to fuck her?"

Damon had almost crashed his car right there. He had forgotten that Stefan was even in his car. That's' how silent he was up until this moment.

"Fuck who?"

"Don't even play Damon. I see the way you look at Bonnie Bennett. I don't think our father would approve though."

"Our father is a racist asshole who should keep his opinions to himself."

"So are you going to fuck her?"

"She's my best friend Stefan. I would never do that to her."

"Whatever."

"Fine. When are you finally going to lay that blonde bimbo?"

"Caroline is not a bimbo. She's actually very smart."

"Or so you claim."

"Let me make you a deal. Let's go back to the party."

"For what?"

"We can tag team. I can finally have sex with Caroline and you can have sex with Bonnie. We can totally get what we both want."

"I'm not taking you back there Stefan."

"Fine then I'll do it myself."

Before Damon could process what was fully happening Stefan grabbed the wheel and the car spun out of control and into a nearby wall. Damon had survived, but he had learned later that Stefan had died on impact. Why had he been fortunate to survive such a terrible crash, but Stefan wasn't?

These were the thoughts running through Damon's head as he got ready for the meet and greet. He hadn't wanted to go and meet new students, but Bonnie had badgered him into it.

A knock sounded at the door and Damon opened it to see Bonnie in a simple black dress that only she could pull off. Now looking at her, Damon had to admit that Bonnie was pretty, well, hot. Any guy would be lucky to have her and Damon had never taken that chance. He had no real idea why. Maybe it was just because Damon was looking for something well more.

"Are you ready to go?" she smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's my boy. Now please try and smile. It's what Stefan would have wanted."

Damon gave her a small smile for satisfaction and she took his hand. Her hand felt nice and warm in his as he looked into Bonnie's eyes. Maybe this whole experience wouldn't be so bad as long as he had Bonnie and Elena to get him through it.


	3. Chapter 3

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 3

Damon groaned as he tried to fight off the hangover that was coming to him. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing to drink with Bonnie the night before classes. He stretched out his muscles and splashed some water on his face as he scanned through his clothes to pick out what he was going to wear for his first day.

When he finally had decided on his outfit of choice a knock on the door sounded and he went to go answer it. He opened the door to see a smiling Bonnie Bennett on his door step.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Bennett?"

"Well I know that I'm not the best at fashion or scoring dudes, so I needed a dude to tell me if I look hot."

Damon took Bonnie's very chic look in and smiled. The outfit was so Bonnie. Unique with a hint of her usual Bonnie charm.

"You look great Bon-Bon."

Bonnie smiled and held out her hand.

"Let's see that schedule."

Damon handed Bonnie his schedule as she glanced over it.

"Hmm let's see, we have Introduction to Biochemistry, Human Development I:Children and Adolescence, Freshman English, General Chemistry with a lab. Ew sounds like a boring time."

"Alright Judgey, Let's see yours."

He took her schedule and read it out loud.

"Introduction to Communication Studies, Communication Skills, English 111, Math 151, and Biology 101. Sounds just as torturous to me."

Bonnie smiled and took back her schedule.

"Well I guess this is it Bon-Bon, it's time to grow up."

Bonnie nodded and they left to attend their first day of classes.

Damon sighed as he put his key in his post office box. He smiled when he saw another letter from Elena. After the day he been having he defiantly needed it. He walked to his room and threw his books down stretching out his muscles. It had been one extremely long and tough day and he couldn't wait to tell Elena about it. He sat down in his chair and read his letter.

Dear Damon,

I'm all unpacked and set in my dorm room at Yale. My roommate seems nice enough and we even have some shared interest. My classes should start on Monday and I for one can't wait to be apart of the whole college experience. So tell me all about your first day. How are your classes? How's Bonnie? Give me all the dirty details

Love,

Elena Gilbert

Damon sighed and put the letter from Elena into his stack along with the others. He then booted up his computer to tell Elena all about his first day.


	4. Chapter 4

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 4

Damon was finishing his letter to Elena when he heard a nice.

"What are you up to?"

Damon spun around in his chair to see Bonnie leaning against his door. She actually seemed like she was in a good mood today.

"Just the usual."

"You mean writing a girl who hardly knows you."

"You don't know Elena like I do."

"Yeah and neither do you Damon. I mean how well do you actually know this girl?"

"Why does it matter to you Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Go ahead spit it out Bonnie. "

"I just think you're letting your life pass you by waiting for a girl who will probably never love you."

Damon looked at her as if she had slapped him. How dare she say that about his and Elena's relationship.

"Just do me a favor and get out." he said turning back to the computer.

And before he knew it Bonnie was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 5

Damon put his backpack down as he sat next to Victoria. They had arranged a study group earlier this week and he thought it would be a good way to get out there as Bonnie had suggested. They had made up a couple of days ago and Damon had agreed to try and fit in as much as he could if he could still write Elena once a week. They had agreed and now here he was keeping up with his side of the bargain.

Victoria wasn't that bad most people just saw her as a know it all. Damon didn't mind he kind of needed a genius. He was still thinking about Elena even though he hadn't wrote her back in a couple of days. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about this assignment."

"Well i'm glad that you';re making an effort. Most people wouldn't with me. Now what do you think of Othello so far. "

"It's okay I guess. It's not really my ideal piece of literature."

Victoria laughed. " That's usually the common response for assigned reading. Don't worry you're not alone."

"Thank God on that."

Victoria smiled and flipped open to the page that they had left off on. He had to admit sometimes he couldn't really get into the book that much, but the concept was interesting enough and he really needed to pass this class, so he would try his damn hardest even if he ended up hating the book.

After they were done, Damon left the library feeling satisfied. He had gone a whole day wihtout talking to Elena. Maybe actually being involved wouldn't be that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 6

In all the years of his life, Damon had never really thought of Bonnie Bennett as more than just a friend, But now looking back at all the time he had with her, he never really understood why he had never asked her out. She was smart and intelligent and a real go getter. Her looks also were a plus, but that shouldn't have mattered to him.

Damon sighed and got out of his bed. He really shouldn't have been thinking about his best friend that way, but he just couldn't help it. All he knew is that he had to tell Elena about it. And there it was. The sole reason that he couldn't give into this silly thought of dating Bonnie. It was because he was in love with a girl he barely knew. A girl he only knew because of some letters made out of ink and paper. Emails that could mean nothing to someone meant everything to him. He sighed. He was living in a fantasy.

A fantasy that had to come to a stop. His hand itched to touch that paper to type on those keys. This would be the last time he gave in. He had to end things with her.

Damon sat down in his chair and began to type his last letter to Elena Gilbert. He just hoped that his life would be okay without her.


	7. Chapter 7

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 7

Damon Salvatore had never felt as nervous as the day he had finally decided to ask Bonnie Bennett out. It had been a decision that he had thought long and hard about and he had finally decided to give it a chance. Yes he knew deep down that he was also falling for Elena, but she was miles away while Bonnie was right here and she had been his friend for so long that he at least owed it to her to see if they could become more. After all nobody ever knew where one important decision would taker them. Maybe it would be a good thing.

Sighing Damon made his way out of his room and went over to Bonnie's. After all he didn't want to miss this opportunity before he missed out on the chance to be with a great girl. He opened her door room and immediately wished he hadn't because the sight of what he saw made him squirm slightly and made him more than a little bit embarrassed at what he had just walked into.

Bonnie laid in her bed as naked as the city night sky as she cuddled next to a guy Damon had never seen before who also seemed to be very naked and wearing the cheesiest grin that Damon had ever seen who was this guy?

Before Damon could think twice about leaving them as they were Bonnie's eyes met his in shock as she pulled up her covers hiding her and the boys body from Damon's prying eyes. He had a feeling he had a lot of explaining to do and judged off the look on Bonnie';s face he knew that he would probably have to do it fast before she cut across the room and kicked his ass all over the place for not knocking in the first place. And God knew that he would deserve it.

"I might be new here mate, but I was pretty sure you Americans were accustomed to knocking before you barged in anywhere." The guy said

"Most of us are, I just didn't know that Bon-Bon had any company or else I would have gladly taken the time and consideration to knock before entering this sex dungeon."

The guy smiled at him in amusement but Bonnie didn't seem too thrilled about the joke he had used to smooth over the ice. It was clear she was still pretty pissed off at him for cock blocking her.

"I guess I better get going." He said inching towards the door.

"No mate you can stay. I was just about to head off to class anyway."

Damon averted his eyes as the guy who was in Bonnie's bed got out of it exposing his full glory and didn't look back until the guy was already to the door and smiling back at Bonnie.

"I'll see you later gorgeous." he said with a wink.

Before Damon could say a word a pillow was tossed to his face as Bonnie who was now dressed in a rather convenient robe darted to the door right next to him.

"What the hell Damon? Haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were entertaining a guest. I would have came back later and let you have your way with him."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

Damon clammed up feeling somewhat embarrassed. He couldn't ask Bonnie out now that he had seen her butt ass naked fucking another guy, but he didn't know how to avoid the subject either.

Luckily for him he didn't have to explain himself as his phone gave a loud shrill cry. He dug around his pocket as he produced his phone and looked down at the unknown number. Curious he pressed the talk button and held the phone closer to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Damon Salvatore."

"The one and only and you are?"

"I'm Elena's roommate Caroline."

"I'm sorry Caroline, but why are you calling me?"

"It's probably nothing and I'm worrying for no reason, but I haven';t seen Elena in a couple of days and she doesn't really get along well with her relatives so I know she wasn't with them and I saw that the last person she wrote to was you so I was hoping that you might know where she was at."

"I'm sorry Caroline I have no idea. I didn't even know she was missing."

"I'm sorry to out this all you. I know you probably don't really know her personally, but I've tried everyone else and you were the last resort. "

Dread filled Damon as he felt his heart pound. Where the hell had she gone? And why hadn't he felt something when she went missing? Surely he would have felt something if she was hurt or in trouble he refused to believe anything else. He had to do something. Anything.

"Don't worry Caroline. We'll find her. I'll come there and we can look for her together."

"Oh Damon, You don't have to do that."

"I don't think you get him much I do."

"Okay just text me when your here."

"Will do."

Damon hung up the phone as he rushed straight to his room. Bonnie followed him on his heels as she asked what was wrong. He didn't answer her as he packed his stuff. He didn't know how long he would be up there but he knew he wouldn't leave until he found her. He had to find her. She had to be okay. A person as good as Elena Gilbert couldn't leave the world. It just wouldn't make sense.

A hand turned him around as he looked into Bonnie's concerned eyes.

"Damon, What's wrong?"

"It's Elena."

"What happened?"

"She's missing. I'm going to help search for her."

"What about school?"

"I can do my work there."

"I'll come with you than."

"No Bonnie. You have to stay here."

"And let my best friend go through this alone. No way in hell. I'm coming and that's final."

Damon nodded not willing to argue as Bonnie went to her room to pack. Damon sighed and picked up a picture of Elena and looked at it. Where had she gone?


	8. Chapter 8

If Words Could Speak

Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey guys. I just wanted to give a heads up that this will be a shorter chapter. I've been having a little trouble deciding where the direction of this story is heading so the next chapter should be hopefully be longer and hopefully I can get back on track with my stories :)

Damon walked to his closet as he dug his suitcase out of it and set it on the bed rushing to get the remainder of the clothes as Bonnie watched him with a look of concern on her face. He hated when she gave him that look, but he didn't really care at the moment, Elena was in trouble and he needed to be there for her, no matter how long it took for him to accomplish that. He had to know she was safe.

"Alright. Slow down for a second please. Can you please explain to me what is going on again? You sounded really distressed on the phone."

"I just need to get out of here. Please could you just cover for me for a couple of weeks. I promise I'll make it worth your while when I get back."

"No Damon, we're not playing this game. You tell me the truth or I'm not covering for you at all. Am I clear?"

"Bon-"

"Don't Bon me, either tell it to me straight or I'm walking out of that door and I'm not ever coming back. I'm tired of this back and forth with you. I just want us to be real with each other."

"Why are you insisting that I do this?"

"Because we're best friends and best friends should be honest with each other."

"Fine. Do you remember my pen pal Elena Gilbert?"

"How could I forget? You talk about her all the time."

"Well her roommate contacted me and she thinks that Elena is in danger."

"Wait. How do you know if this isn't somebody messing with you?"

"I just have this feeling that she's in trouble Bonnie. She hasn't messaged me in weeks."

"That doesn';t necessarily mean that there's something wrong with her. Maybe she just got busy and forgot to write you. It happens."

"She wouldn't forget okay. It's not like her."

"How do you know what she's like if you've never met her?"

"Sometimes you don;t have to know people personally to know what they're really like."

"Do you understand how insane you sound right now?"

"Sometimes you have to be insane to understand what's important in life."

"That makes no sense."

"Well than I guess it never will to you. I better get going if I'm going to catch my flight. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Bonnie yelled making Damon come to a halt.

"Bonnie I don't have time to justify why I'm going to you. Just know that this is for the best and I will come back eventually."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go alone?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I;m going with you. And don't you dare try to talk me out of this."

"I'm not. I'm just wondering why you're coming with me if you were against the idea of going in the first place."

"Well if I can't get you to change your mind than I'm going to go to make sure nothing happens to you."

"You don't have to do this Bonnie."

"I want to."

"Well in that case let's hit the road Bonnie Bennett. I hope you're ready for quite the adventure."

Bonnie smiled at him eager to get a move on as Damon shut his dorm room door ready to go find the love of his life.


End file.
